


H: Hidden

by Drama Llama (Ruiku)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Murder Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiku/pseuds/Drama%20Llama
Summary: Oh Sehun is a police detective with a photogenic memory. He was respected and praised by his seniors, and as a result, he was promoted to Seoul's Police Detective Department (SPDD). There a senior named Xi Luhan showed him the ropes and helped him throughout the department's various "celebration" parties or drinking parties. Suddenly, Luhan handed in a letter of resignation and left without a trace. Sehun continues to solve cases with the bittersweet memories of Luhan. Until murderer 'H' leaves a personal message. "Arrive late, and he'll be like a deer caught in headlights."





	H: Hidden

_This will be a HunHan fan fiction- but it won't be entirely surrounding the relationship as it's a mystery/murder story with Sehun as the protagonist._

_I'll be coming out with the first chapter soon-!_

_(Rated Mature for: Strong language, violent scenes, and possibly graphic depiction of injuries/deaths.)_

_If I decide to write some- lemon scenes I'll note it a chapter before! But I'm not really experienced in writing those lol._

 

_\- Sincerely,_

_Drama Llama (Ruiku)_


End file.
